Swords Destroyed and Created: Shimohigure is Made
Previously: Saved by Relatives: Teru's Brother and Cousin Arrive! Healed Takeshi looked at his two broken swords in horror as they teleported back to Senna's apartment. Higuresama had felt made for him, just like his other, nameless sword. Both had been perfect, and he knew that no swords would ever be as good. He realized that he should worry about it later, he had things to do. Everyone else was crowded around Ryun, who was still knocked out. Takeshi walked over and noticed that there were black spots all over the palms of his hands. "Oh great," said Takeshi, "He isn't just knocked out, he's been poisoned." "What do you mean?" asked Hikaru as everyone except Sei gasped. Sei's eyes narrowed and the promise of hell could be seen in his eyes. Takeshi said in horror, "Those black spots are a side-effect of the poison, and it is a rare poison. Ryun will die in 1 hour if I don't do something." Sei muttered, "I'll be right back" and teleported away. Hikaru turned to Takeshi and asked, "What do you mean? Can you remove the poison?" Takeshi met Hikaru's eye and said, "Yes, I can, but there is only a 50% chance of survival for Ryun." "He'll die if you don't try, so do it!" said Hikaru. Takeshi calmed himself and got on his knees and began extracting poison. The poison came out in chunks and accumulated in a ball of poison. Takeshi was very careful, since he didn't want to damage anything. After five minutes however, Takeshi safely extracted all of the poison and Ryun began to breath in air again. Just as Takeshi finished Sei returned. The scent of blood was on his sword, and everyone could smell it. Hikaru asked with his mind, Did you get him? Sei smiled and sent, Of course, I wouldn't have come back otherwise. Everyone could tell what Sei had done, even without mind-reading powers. Then Sei walked over to Ryun, as did everyone else, and Ryun explained how Aizen had fiured out Ryun was a Yonkou and how he caught Ryun while he was sleeping. Sei teased Ryun halfway through and everyone laughed, even Ryun. Everyone then thanked Teru's brother and cousin for helping them. They told them, no problem. Senna said it was fine with her if they stayed, which they gladly accepted. After that however, Takeshi remembered his swords and he told everyone, "I'm going to go think about something," and jumped out the window. Created Takeshi sat down on the roof of a building and looked at his two swords again. However, he noticed something this time. There was now some writing on his nameless blade. It read Aisusama. Then, he felt the two blades radiate energy and new writing appeared on the broken blades each read, When twilight and ice combine at the break, true power awakens. When ice and twilight combine? thought Takeshi. He ponedered the saying until he realized, Combine at the break? does that mean touch the broken edge of each sword together? Well I don't have any better ideas, so let's try. He touched the broken edges together and in a flash of light, the swords combined into one blade, and on the scabbard it was placed in the name, Shimohigure. Sei walked up behind him and said, "Looks like you made a new sword, but we should get going." Takeshi looked at Sei, waiting for an explanation. Sei sighed, "Wanted posters for Hikaru, me and everyone else have shown up, it's not safe here anymore, because Hikaru's former Hollow, Ikasoruke is patroling the city. Me and Hikaru would be fine, but everyone else will be in trouble, we have to go. Takeshi sighed and said, "Yeah, and I know the perfect place to go too," knowing exactly where they should go. '''Next': The Test of a Sword: Shimohigure's Power Revealed